


Last of a Race

by HeavynDragon



Series: Ora Series [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Tenth Walker, original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of the Wolf Walkers, and tenth member of the Fellowship, Ora finds herself on the journey that will either end it all, or start something she'd never imagined.  She only hopes, at least out loud, that the idiocy of others won't be the undoing and destruction of the Fellowship. But inwardly, she begins to hope she's on the path to love, and home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Council of Elrond

Like many others, she had come to Rivendell to answer Elrond's summoning.   
A council was to be held to determine the fate of Middle-Earth. Members from each race would be there, which, again, is why she had come.

Ora was the last of her kin, the Wolf Walkers. Creatures that resembled both man and beast.

It was Aragorn who greeted her when she arrived in the last homely house, east of the sea.

"Long has it been since I laid eyes upon you. You've grown." She gave Aragorn a smile and he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I've grown. I was but a child, last we met." He replied.

Aragorn had spent many years of his early childhood in Rivendell. And Ora had been around for them.

For some reason unbeknownst to her, Aragorn had quickly taken to her when he was very small. He could oft be found, his little hands around her furry, wolf tail as he trailed behind her through the halls as she went about her days.  
And even now, Aragorn was quite fond of the She-Wolf, whom he considered a motherly figure.

"I believe we have a council meeting to attend?" She raised her brows and flattened her canine like ears against her head.

Aragorn chuckled and pulled that tail of hers, before taking her hand and leading her towards the secret council.

•••

She nodded at Elrond, a wordless greeting as she took a seat next to Aragorn.

"Why is there a woman at the council?" Someone whispered from her right.

"What race is she?" Came another whisper.

Most of the males seemed to be content with murmurs and whispers of disagreement to her attendance, except one man. This man obviously felt the need to rise, and confront her business there.

"The councils of men are no place for a woman. Why not go giggle over dresses and fashion with the other females?" He suggested as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

Ora let out a sigh at his ignorance. "I have seen and participated in battles and wars that you can not fathom. I am older than every being here. You would do well to show respect." She replied with narrowed eyes.

He grumbled out something about being the son of the Steward of Gondor as he settled himself back into his seat.

Finally Elrond stood and cleared his throat. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He gestured towards a young hobbit. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

She watched as the halfling, Frodo stood up and placed a ring on a pedestal, in the middle of the council. He sat back down, his eyes not leaving the accursed thing, even though his eyes shone with relief at no longer having to carry its burden.

"So it is true.. ." The man who had earlier tried to get rid of her, looks entranced. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He stood and moved towards the ring. With fingers outstretched, he made as if he would take it.

Elrond leapt up. "Boromir!" He cried loudly.

As if sensing the rising and beginnings of conflict, the ring began emitting a harsh chant in the black language. Upon hearing it, Gandalf, an elderly wizard, leapt from his seat.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,   
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,   
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them." Gandalf chants.

Ora watches with dark amusement as the council members share looks of terror. It's then that a slight breeze blows their way and on it, she catches the scents of three other hobbits, who seemed to be eavesdropping.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebukes, angered by the turn the council meeting was taking.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf replies.

Boromir looks around, as if to implore the council to see his cause. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" She could hear the pride in his voice as he pleaded to take the ring and use it as a weapon. But she knew that would be a wrong decision.

"You cannot wield it." She speaks softly, staring straight into Boromir's eyes with her bright, red ones.

"None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." She allows herself a small, proud smile as Aragorn also begins speaking against Boromir's desires.

Boromir tensed, obviously not liking the way things weren't going his way. Her tail twitched as he again spoke. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He spat. She could hear in his voice, the pride and egotism he had, along with his growing anger that things weren't going his way.

At his words, an elf jumps up, enraged by Boromir's words. She tilts her head, he was known to her, for she recognised the scent of his bloodline. The son of Thranduil. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The elf, Legolas, she briefly recalled his name, spoke up.

Boromir looked at Legolas, his eyes widening slightly with disbelief. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" He seemed surprised, and not in a good way and almost scoffing as if it couldn't be true.

Legolas stepped forward, towards Boromir. He seemed appalled by the way Boromir acted. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." He said, as if it would greatly and drastically change Boromir's mind and actions.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, having been quiet up to this point. He lifts his hand, as if to gesture the elf to calm himself. "Havo dad, Legolas." He speaks in the elvish tongue, attempting to bring peace.

Legolas sat back down and his eyes met hers for a moment. She saw the blue of the ocean in a calm, summer day, in them. Her lips curled into a slight smile.

Boromir looked between Legolas and Aragorn, scowling. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He practically growled.

Gandalf, ignoring the last half of the argument, speaks up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond looks around the council. "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He tells them all, quite dramatically.

'Age has not diminished your ability to always seem overly dramatised.' She thought to herself.

A dwarf jumps out of his seat. "Then what are we waiting for?" He shouts. giving a war cry, he runs at the pedestal and swings an axe down on the ring. Ora shakes her head as the axe breaks with such force on impact, that the dwarf is pushed backwards. The one ring remains unscathed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained.

Ora frowned, looking about the council she felt as if she were surrounded by stupid. "We're doomed." She muttered to softly for anyone to hear.

"One of you must do this." Elrond spoke again.

She twitches her left ear, watching as a silence falls over everyone. The members of the council looked nervously among each other, none wanting to volunteer for this task.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir, ever so helpful, piped up.

Legolas, once again, jumps to his feet and glares at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" It seemed Legolas was also becoming fed up with the seemingly growing amount of stupid.

Gimli points at Legolas, his hatred for elves overcoming him. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!""

Boromir continues speaking, ignoring Gimli. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Ora closed her eyes, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips at the growing conflict, as things were quickly becoming out of hand.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouts, angering most of the elves at the council.

Soon it seemed everyone was standing and arguing. Ora remained seated, not feeling a need to join the conflict. She glared at the ring, knowing full well that this was what it wanted.

Her eyes shifted over to Frodo, who slowly stood from his seat. "I will take it." He spoke quietly at first. "I will take it!" He cries, louder this time. Silence befalls the council as all turn to the smallest member, disbelief in their eyes at his courage to volunteer. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed, as if he had feared Frodo would be the one to take on this task. He walks over and places his hands on the hobbit's shoulders. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn moves to kneel before the hobbit. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas walks over, joining them. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli shouts, giving Legolas a mistrusting look as he joins, he looks at Legolas as if he can't bear to be shown up by an Elf.

Boromir walks over and looks to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He too, offers his service to the destruction of the ring.

"Hey!" Everyone looks to the bushes, where the shout had come from. A chubby hobbit runs out. Ora had wondered when he'd show himself. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond gave Ora a pointed look, knowing full well she had known the hobbit was there, eavesdropping. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." His tone was lighthearted, almost joking.

The other two hobbits quickly emerge, running over to join. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Says the first.

His friend grins like a fool. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

She allows a slight chuckle as the first speaks up again, replying to his grinning friend. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Finally, Ora stands. "The last of the Wolf Walkers shall see your safe passage. After all, from what I've seen here, at this council meeting, you'll need someone to keep the peace." Frodo gave her a humored smile as she spoke.

Elrond looks at each of them in turn, amusement on his face. "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pip asks, earning eyerolls and chuckles from the fellowship.


	2. Teasing Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although she was having fun, the elf prince was not enjoying himself. As her jests could range anywhere from being cruel to flirtatious and he wasn't sure what she wanted of him.

It would be a few days before the Fellowship would depart from Rivendell, as they needed time for preparation.

Ora lay in a flower bed, among one of the beautiful gardens Rivendell had to offer. She stared at the starry night sky as she hummed an old tune.  
The sound of familiar footsteps stopped her humming, but she did not look away from the sky above her.

Aragorn sat down in the grass beside her. "What faith have you in this cause, my wolf mother?" He spoke softly, using his childhood term for her.

"All things will come to pass as Eru deems them to. That is the faith I have." She replies. Ora sat up and patted Aragorn's hand. "Long have I known you, it is not fear that brings you to me. Your heart is full of conflict and sorrow, these are matters of love to which you come?"

Aragorn nodded. "Have I done right by Arwen?"

"That is for your heart to decide, I can not give you guidance in this." She stood up and stretched. "Go sleep, it is late and mornings come early." Ending the conversation, she ruffles Aragorn's hair before walking away.

Her bare feet pad silently over the ground before her sensitive hearing picks up the approach of another. She recognises Legolas' scent long before he falls into stride with her.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I would recognise the scent of Thranduil's bloodline anywhere." She greets him, not faltering in her path towards her bed chambers.

"And you are Ora, last of your kin. The others speak highly of you. Even Aragorn has once gave mention of your name." He replies, his gaze moving from her ears to her tail.

Stopping at the door of her room, she leans against it and looks him over. "Is that why you come? To speak my name and stare unabashedly at me?" She jests, earning a blush from the elf. It is obvious to her that Legolas is not used to women speaking this way to him, and it brings her perverse joy to tease him.

"No... I... I came because I am curious, are you truly as skilled as I am led to believe? You can hold your own in battle and will not need our aid when you rip your dress?" He obviously didn't like her teasing, and was now replying with his own, his true purpose for bothering her now forgotten.

She chuckles at his words. "I need not prove myself. But I wouldn't mind showing off." She grins and moves towards him quickly, causing him to take several steps back. She backs him against the wall. "But not this night." She coos in his pointed, delicate ear. She traces the pads of her fingers over the tip, and smirks as he shivers. "Goodnight, princeling." She laughs, walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

•••

Morning came early, just as she had told Aragorn the night previous.

She dressed in a tunic and breeches, lined with furs. She braided back her long, black hair, a matching colour to the fur on her ears and tail.

It was still two days before the Fellowship was to depart and Ora made her way through the halls and corridors, following the smell of breakfast.

"Why do elves eat all this green stuff?" She heard a dwarf mutter from a table in the dining hall.

"Good morning, Lady wolf!" Her ears twitched as she turned towards the two halflings that spoke to her.

"Good morning.... Merry and Pip, correct?" She had not yet been introduced to the hobbits, but had recalled hearing their names.

"Aye." Replied Merry. "I'm Merry, this is Pip." He established which was which and she smiled.

"I am known as Ora. Have you already broke your fast?" She asked with a smile, knowing full well how oft a hobbit liked to eat.

They both nodded their heads. "Yes, ma'am. We're off to find Frodo." Pip told her and soon after, the two were off and away.

She quickly found Aragorn and Legolas, who were breaking their fast together. She sat next to Aragorn and across from Legolas who looked at her once before quickly casting his gaze away.

"Good morning, Ora." Aragorn greeted as Legolas murmured his own greeting. She knew he was probably flustered from her previous teasing.

"Morning." She replied before grabbing several grapes off Legolas' plate.

"Those were mine." He accused feebly.

She popped one into her mouth and ate it. "You weren't eating it."

Aragorn laughed. "Don't argue with her. I know from my youth that if she wants it, she'll take it. I've suffered the loss of many foods off my plate by her."

"And you'll suffer many more." She wagged a finger and grabbed his fork, using it to steal a bite of egg before returning the utensil. "Thanks for the grape, Princeling." She winked at Legolas and patted Aragorn's head before once more striding off.

Aragorn could already tell that she was enjoying herself, teasing his elvish friend.

•••

The rest of the day passed, and while the other members of the Fellowship trained and readied themselves for the journey ahead, Ora acted like she was a few thousand years younger, and took every opportunity to tease Legolas.

Although she was having fun, the elf prince was not enjoying himself. As her jests could range anywhere from being cruel to flirtatious and he wasn't sure what she wanted of him.

Which was why he had decided to confront her, and ask her to stop.

He stood outside her bed chambers and knocked on the wooden door, the sun was setting in the distance but no response came from her.

He decided she was not in, and thought perhaps he'd play a mischief of his own on her. He slid open the door to her room and quietly went in.

Attached to her room was a small bathing area, and just as he was about to set up a small prank, he heard the light splashing of water.

Ora had been bathing, the water around her kept her from smelling Legolas and he hadn't knocked hard enough for her to hear.

She stepped out of her bath and walked out of the bathing room, happy to be and smell clean. But she was not happy when she was greeted with Legolas, who let out a surprised yelp at her appearance and nudity.

"My lady! Forgive me!" He yelled, unnecessarily too loud.

She blinked her red eyes at him and grinned devilishly. She took a few steps closer to the elf before shaking her whole body out like a canine, drenching him in her bath water.

"Get out of here, pervert." She made shooing motions with her hands and Legolas fled the room. He'd probably never run so fast in all his years.

Once he was gone she laughed. Perhaps she would enjoy her time with the Fellowship, or, at least, teasing Legolas.


	3. Game is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So its a competition then? I like this idea."

The Fellowship set out in the early morning. With Frodo in their lead. Ora gave Legolas a teasing wink as he walked passed her.

With a look to all those in the Fellowship, Frodo led the way out of Rivendell, only pausing for a second outside the gates to whisper a question to Gandalf. With her enhanced hearing, Ora picked up on his words quite quickly and had to suppress a chuckle. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf instructed Frodo quietly, who immediately turned to walk left.

Legolas kept his distance as they walked, causing Ora to believe he was still embarrassed over her actions the nights previous. Or may have been a bit to do with her attire.

Ora, as was normal for her, wore breeches cut off at the knees and a short sleeved tunic, along with no shoes. It was quite immodest for a female, and earned her quite a few uncomfortable stares.

•••

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf spoke, as the group ate their dinner.

Ora sat off to the side by herself, picking at sausage with her fingers. She watched absentmindedly as Boromir tried to teach Merry and Pip to fight with swords, but ultimately her attention was elsewhere.

For the few days they had journeyed so far, Legolas had paid her no heed. This was not something she was accustomed to. Ora was used to being the one gathering attention, if it was what she desired.

She lightly registered conversation between Gimli and Gandalf but it wasn't until Aragorn called her over that her thoughts were broken.

"Ora! Come sit with me. Let us watch the two young hobbits, shall we?" He motions to her and she gives him a smile, unable to tell the mortal she had all but raised 'no'.

She sits at his side and watches the hobbits and Boromir play.

Boromir accidentally hits Pip with the tip of his sword. "Sorry!" He apologizes quickly, only to have Pip kick him in the shins. Ora lets out a laugh at Boromir's pain.

"Get him!" Merry yells as he hits Boromir in the knees, causing him to fall over. Merry and Pip quickly jump on him, pinning him down, earning more laughter from Ora and Aragorn.

"For the Shire!" Merry yells just as Pip shouts; "Hold him down, Merry!"

"Gentlemen! That's enough!" Ora grins as Aragorn moves to Boromir's aide, picking the hobbits up. It was a fool hearty move as they wrap their arms around his legs and trip him, causing Aragorn to also fall to the ground.

Ora hops up from her sitting position and growls playfully. "Hold down Boromir! Pip, Merry!" She laughs as she pounces on Aragorn, pinning him to the dirt. Merry and Pip grin at each other before jumping on Boromir, continuing their attack.

Aragorn rolls his eyes, but plays along nonetheless. He mimics a growl like Ora's before tossing her off him, he knows that if it weren't play fighting, he wouldn't be able to knock her off with such ease, but she rolls with it and allows it to happen.

"What is that?" Sam asks of something on the wind, as Boromir and Aragorn finally stand up, ridding themselves of their attackers.

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismisses the black mass high above.

Ora's ears flatten against her head as a real growl escapes her throat.

"Its moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir says.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts.

"Hide!" Ora yells, instructing the group quickly.

The group hastens to put out the fire and hide themselves in different spots around their camp, out of the sight of the Crebain.

Ora finds herself pressed up against the dirt, with bushes above her as Legolas squishes into her hiding spot. He presses his body taut against hers, laying himself on top of her and gives her a smirk. She knows this is his payback for how she treated him back in Rivendell, but gives him a grin.

If there's one thing Legolas doesn't know, its that Ora is not easily flustered. She proves this by leaning forward and flicking her tongue out over the sensitive tip of his ear, earning a moan, causing her to hold her hand over his mouth to silence the sound.

By the time the large birds have passed over the campsite, Legolas is redder than a tomato. He is the first out of his hiding spot, and he retreats away from her with a speed she didn't know elves had.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says as the rest of the Fellowship comes out of hiding. Aragorn gives Ora a strange look as he notices Legolas' fluster.

She just shrugs her shoulders at him.

As they make way towards the Caradhras, Ora falls in step with Legolas.

"You can not win any competitions of a seductive nature against me, if you continue to fluster so easily." She whispers.

Legolas turns his head towards her and frowns. "So its a competition then? I like this idea. Whomever falls to the seduction and can no longer resist the other wins?" He suggests. Ora flicks her tail with a grin.

"Aye. Whoever pleads for a kiss or some sort of release from the game first, loses. The victor shall get to choose her prize once the game is over." Ora responds.

Legolas takes her hand in his. "So it is agreed. The game is on." He shakes her hand, earning them odd glances from the rest of the Fellowship.


	4. Caradhras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large and deep resounding crack is heard above them, large chunks of the mountainside fall towards the Fellowship, barely missing any of them as they all pressed themselves flat against the rocky side of the mountain.

The Fellowship trudged up the mountain, snow covered every inch of their path and Ora frowned at the young hobbits, who seemed to be suffering the cold far worse than anyone else.

Being a Wolf Walker, Ora's body was always naturally warmer than most creatures'. So even though she did feel the cold of the snow and ice, it didn't bother her as much.

Which was good, since she never wore shoes, or appropriate attire.

Her bare feet made tracks through the snow. And she gave the young, freezing hobbits another pitiful glance.

"I believe our halflings are going to freeze to death before we reach our destination." She called out to Gandalf, who stopped and turned to stare at her. "I'll keep them warm, don't worry." She replied to her own comment.

The fellowship, minus Aragorn, gave her curious glances as she stretched out her body. Slowly, her form changed until a large, black furred wolf the size of a horse, stood before them.

"Sidle up close to her flank young hobbits, she'll keep you warm." Aragorn told them with a smile.

The hobbits looked hesitant but obeyed and were happy to find that she was indeed quite warm.

Aragorn remembered faintly, nights when he was a young child and he would beg Ora to let him cuddle her wolf form. As she was always soft and warm.

Suddenly Frodo lost his footing, and tumbled backwards in a rolling motion down the hillside. Ora turned, ready to leap after him, but Frodo was caught by Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried as he heaved the hobbit to his feet.

Frodo seemed to be relieved that he was safe, and not tumbling down the edge of the mountain, until he reached towards his neck and became aware that the chain he wore around his neck, to carry the One Ring, had slipt off.

He looked back up the slope, from which he had fallen, and sees the ring glistening in the sun. All eyes turn towards it as Boromir reaches down and snatches it up in his hand.

"Boromir." Aragorn says quietly, his hand slipping to the hilt of his sword.

Boromir ignores him, as he looks at the ring with both fascination and desire. The three other hobbits dig their fingers into Ora's fur, as she looks to Boromir and releases a soft warning growl.

Boromir reaches as if he would stroke the ring. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He speaks in a reverent tone.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cries louder, breaking Boromir's attention from the ring, just as Ora flattens her ears against her head and bares her teeth, ready to take the ring from Boromir by force. "Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn instructs, his grasp on his sword hilt tightening.

Boromir stares at Ora and then Aragorn before he strides down the slope towards Frodo. "As you wish." He holds the ring out towards the hobbit. Frodo snatches the ring away and almost heaves a sigh of relief as he puts the chain around his neck again. "I care not." Boromir tousles Frodo's curly hair with a smile and turns to walk back up the mountain.

•••

A blizzard had descended on them. Aragorn was carrying Frodo through the waist deep snow as Boromir carried Sam. Merry and Pip had been hoisted onto Ora's back moments earlier, and were crouched low against her fur as she struggled to manoeuvre in the deepening snow.

Ora looked at Legolas and wished she had the light treading of the elves as he skipped ahead of them, giving her a wink as he walked atop the snow.

Legolas stopped and seemed to be listening to something, so Ora strained her ears, catching the voice on the wind.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" Came the deep sounding chant, that was carried to them by the wind.

Ora growled and Pip wrapped his arms around her neck, not desiring to be blown off her back by the increasing winds. She could feel Merry moving to hold tight to Pip, also not wanting to be thrown off her.

Legolas looked back at them all. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted over the howling, bitter winds.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf shouted back.

A large and deep resounding crack is heard above them, large chunks of the mountainside fall towards the Fellowship, barely missing any of them as they all pressed themselves flat against the rocky side of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf replied loudly as he stepped forward. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Gandalf chants with determination, trying to counteract Saruman. The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom as Saruman elicits the anger of the mountain.

Ora crouches low into the snow, fearing what is about to happen, as she can sense strong magic in play.

She watches in despair as a bolt of lightening strikes the top of the mountain, sending a cascade of snow down on them in an avalanche. Just before the snow hits them, she feels the two young hobbits on her back grab onto her with all their strength. Suddenly the snow hits, and all are buried under its magnitude.

Its only moments before everyone fights their ways back above the snow and Ora is dismayed when she surfaces and finds Merry and Pip have been pushed off her. She quickly digs her snout into the the snow before grabbing the two hobbits one by one, in her jaws and pulling them to safety. They cling tightly to her, both shivering so hard she fears they will freeze.

Boromir looks at them each in turn. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn is quick to pipe up against the idea. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli offers, and Ora knows he longs to show them the kindness and wonders of his people.

Ora catches Gandalf's eyes. She knows and recognises the fear there, for she too, knows what was awoken in Moria. She knows what lies deep in depths, and she does not wish to face it.

Everyone in the fellowship was cold, and half frozen. The hobbits seemed to be suffering the most, and Merry and Pip were pale white. Ora feared they would not make it off the mountain alive, even though she was trying desperately to keep them warm.

Gandalf looked to Frodo. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted at Gandalf, and for once, Ora was in complete agreement with the human.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, ignoring Boromir's pleas.

Frodo looks at Merry and Pip, noting their half frozen forms. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf closes his eyes and sighs. "So be it." He says softly.


	5. Mines of Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora moves to jump and grab him, but is stopped when another tentacle pops out of the water and wraps around her right arm, pulling her roughly upwards. A loud series of cracks is heard as the bones in her arm break, and when the monster shakes her, another series of sickening snicks is heard as bones pop through her skin, causing her to howl out in pain

The Fellowship began its descent of the mountain and with Merry and Pip once more holding tightly to her back and fur, Ora caught Gandalf's eyes.

Even now she could see his inner prayers that they did not meet with what lay beneath the mine.

Her large paws made tracks in the snow as she trudged onwards. It was with relief that they made it out of the blizzard, and once near the bottom of the mountain, the two young hobbits slipped off her back.

She shook as if she were shaking off water, and her form shifted to that of the one that was closest to human, save for the small beast like qualities of her ears, tail, and eyes.

Legolas gave her a smile and she winked before stretching out her muscles.

"You're quite warm, Lady Ora, in that other form." Pip commented.

She allowed him a soft grin. "Yes, so I've heard before. To tell the tales, when Aragorn was but a pup, he too liked the warmth of my fur."

Aragorn looked slightly embarrassed at the mentioning of his youth, but shook it off as they finished their descent on the mountain.

Ora wiggled her bare toes against the earth below her feet as she caught up to stride with Legolas. "Watch your surroundings elf, not my body." She teased, as he had in fact been casting desirable glances her way.

Legolas' cheeks turned pink at her jest. "Perhaps if you were to wear clothing that showed off less of your skin, my eyes would not drift so oft towards you." He shot back, just as playful.

"And how many canines do you know that go traipsing about in skirts? You are lucky I even wear this much." She tapped her fingers against his chest and walked away, leaving him with images of her unclad form in his mind.

Soon enough, they came across ruins of a great aqueduct in the mist and ice of the mountains. Ora's ears perked up as she watched Gandalf gesture Frodo away from the rest of the group for a silent conversation.

Ora passed Gandalf and Frodo by, allowing them to speak without her eavesdropping.

Gimli darts ahead and gasps with excitement, causing Ora to smile in amusement at the dwarf. "The Walls...of Moria!" He announced to them all. The Fellowship all looked at the walls before them.   
Ora felt as if the walls were foreboding, the way they towered into the mists. But perhaps it was just her knowledge of what awaited them in the mines. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained as he tapped his axe against the wall, searching for the doors. The rest of the group follows his example and begins tapping and knocking on the walls, trying to determine the location of the doors.

Ora knocks her fist against cold, rough stone and shakes her head. If she were honest, it would bother her not if they didn't find the doors.

Gandalf knocked his staff against the wall. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." He said with a hint of agitation.

Legolas catches Ora's eyes before rolling his own and smirking. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Comes his sarcastic remark, intended to aggravate the dwarf.

Gimli replies by grumbling some not so pretty things under his breath and Ora's sensitive hearing picks them up. She cracks a smile at the dwarf. Her attention is turned to Frodo when his foot falls into water, causing a splash. She presses her ears against her head at the blackened water, filled with moss and dead branches, and who knows what else. The water gave her an ill feeling and she moved further away from it.

Gandalf ignores it as he approaches a section of the rock face, that rests between two twisted, gnarled old trees. He runs his hand across the rock in thought. "Now...let's see. Ithildin..." He begins mumbling softly to himself. Ora catches the sight of spider web thin lines underneath the dirt and grime on the surface of the rock face.

Gandalf looks up to the night sky as the clouds finally part, allowing the Fellowship a clear view of the full, pale moon above. The light of the moon reflects the door, and a runes appear across the rock, revealing the door's location. Gandalf points the runes out to everyone. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

Merry squints and frowns, confused by the cryptic translations Gandalf gave. "What do you suppose that means?" He asks the old wizard.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf explains as he places the end of his staff to the etching of a star on the door. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Ora raises her brows as nothing happens. She shrugs and perches herself on a rock in front of the waters, deciding to keep an eye on the lake, as she figures they're about to learn they will all be here for a great while.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." Gandalf tells the door.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin pointed out the obvious, much to Gandalf's annoyance.

Gandalf pushes on the doors, as if that alone will open them. Ora sighs. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." Gandalf mumbles indignantly.

Pip stared at the doors and then Gandalf. "What are you going to do, then?" Poor Hobbit, he was far too naive and innocent, his curiosity seeming quite annoying at this moment to their Wizard guide.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf tells the hobbit, more annoyed with his lack of progress than Pip's words.

Hours pass and Ora moves away from her perch on the boulder and over to Legolas. He sits with his back against the wall and she sits down at his side. "I have decided to take a nap." She tells him. He raises a brow, wondering why she is telling him this but learns her purpose when she curls up with her head in his lap. She tucks her legs in and pulls her tail between her legs as she closes her eyes and drifts off into a light slumber, exhausted still from shifting twice and carrying the hobbits down the mountain when she hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a few nights.

Legolas hesitantly pats her head. He refused to admit it yet, but she was so quickly embedding herself upon his heart. This was hard for him, as an elf only ever loves once. And he had expected it to be with an elvish princess, not some beast woman he had just met...And yet here they were. He smiled softly at her.

Aragorn glanced over at his Elven best friend and his Wolf-Mother. He would be happy, if she found love, yet a small childish part of him was jealous that the woman he considered a mother, was sharing her attention to someone else. It was childish, but she had always given him all her attention, and now she was falling in love, and a tiny part of him feared the Wolf who raised him would no longer have time for him, if he so needed her.

A few more hours pass and Merry begins throwing stones into the water, trying to skip them to ease his boredom. Pip goes to follow suit, but Aragorn stops him. He shakes his head at the two hobbits. "Do not disturb the water." He says quietly, casting a glance to the lake.

"Oh its useless!" Gandalf cries in despair, giving in. He drops his staff and pulls his hat off, angered by his inability to figure out the password.

Boromir and Aragorn exchange a glance as a ripple runs across the surface of the water. Ora finally stretches and sits up, awakened by the commotion. She smiles at Legolas in thanks for being a pillow, and he blushes slightly.

Frodo jumps up, standing and staring at the wall excitedly. "It's a riddle." Ora's ear twitches as she listens to him, but her eyes are cast on the water, as the surface ripples more. She suppresses a growl. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks as he and Gandalf foolishly ignore the water.

Gandalf doesn't even have to think before replying. "Mellon..."

A loud rumbling comes from the doors as they slowly push open, revealing the opening to Moria. Gandalf smiles at Frodo and presses a fist sized crystal onto the top of his staff as he strides into the mines. The rest of the fellowship follows him in, with Aragorn and Ora following last, their attentions on the rippling, moving water. Aragorn's hand is on the hilt of his sword and he catches Ora's eyes. She softly growls, confirming his fear that she too, senses something.

They file into the blackness of Moria. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin!" Gimli is full of pride as he speaks to Legolas, hoping to impress the elf who just shrugs. Ora picks up the scent of death and rot and she tucks her tail between her legs and presses her ears against her head.

Gandalf cups his hand around the crystal on the top of his staff an blows on it, igniting the magic within, causing it to glow brightly and illuminate the mine's ruined columns and stairs.

Gimli continues speaking to Legolas. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" He announces with amusement, chuckling and shaking his head.

Boromir stares at the now illuminated bodies and skeletons and ruins that coat the floor around them. "This is no mine, it is a tomb!"

Merry and Pip quickly move to the Wolf Walker's side, knowing full well they would be protected with her. Ora growled loudly, a grumble of fear and warning. It echoed into the darkness around them.

Gimli stares in horror at the scene before him. "Oh! No! Noooo!!" He cries in despair.

Legolas reaches down towards a corpse and pulls an arrow out of the skull. "Goblins!" He spits as he tosses the goblin made arrow to the ground.

Legolas quickly notched an arrow of his own into his bow, as Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords. The hobbits all filed closer to Ora. Her body shivered, the danger causing her to need to shift into her wolf form, but she held it back as she bared her fangs.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir shouts as Ora and the hobbits back up, towards the door. Ora whips around as she catches the sound of the water stirring loudly. "Now get out of here, get out!"

The rest of the Fellowship makes for the door just as a long, slick tentacle strikes out of the water, wrapping around their Ring Bearer's leg and dragging him away with haste. "FRODO!" The three other hobbits scream just as Frodo screams "Strider!"

Ora rushes out of the mines and straight into the water, jumping up and grabbing a tentacle as several more shoot out from below. She grabs hold and sinks her fangs straight in. Sam runs in after Ora and starts hitting the tentacles. "Get off him!" He yells at the monster. "Strider!" He yells for help.

Frodo is pulled straight into the air and swung around. Ora moves to jump and grab him, but is stopped when another tentacle pops out of the water and wraps around her right arm, pulling her roughly upwards. A loud series of cracks is heard as the bones in her arm break, and when the monster shakes her, another series of sickening snicks is heard as bones pop through her skin, causing her to howl out in pain. "Legolas! Aragorn!" She screams as she tries in vain to claw at the monster with her other hand, but only causes it to whip her around and toss her with such force, she hits the wall.

She holds in tears as she struggles to get up, the battle with the monster rages on without her. "Into the Mines!" She hears Gandalf yell.

She feels arms wrapping around her, picking her up bridal style. "Legolas!" Boromir shouts as he carries her into the mines.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn directs everyone as Legolas shoots the monster in the eyes before following the rest into the mines. They all barely make it in as the monster reacts in pain, smashing the doors and trapping them all inside.

Boromir carefully sets Ora down and she hisses in pain. Blood flows from her wound and Aragorn kneels beside her. "What do I do?" He asks, knowing her body was different, and his knowledge of healing would be useless on her.

The Fellowship watches in horror as she shakes her head. "I can't heal myself in this state." She points to a bone near her shoulder. "This is dislocated, you need to shove it back into place." Aragorn nods and she clenches her teeth as he quickly snaps the first bone back into place. Ora screams and then stares at her arm, Pip and Merry look away from the bloody mess as she starts pressing and moving bones back into her skin, and into place. She shivers and sweats, the pain almost unbearable as she then starts ripping up her tunic.

She rips her tunic off, leaving her chest only covered in a set of thin bandages over her breasts as she fumbles to rip the fabric into strips to wrap around her arm. Legolas quickly comes to her aide and helps her. He and Aragorn rip her tunic and then use it to bandage her arm and tie it taught against her so it wouldn't jostle.

She panted heavily. "I'll be fine until we reach Lorien." She mumbled before passing out.

"We'll have to take turns carrying her." Aragorn told Legolas and Boromir who both just nodded, in shock by what had happened to their female companion. Aragorn carefully picked her up in his arms, taking the first turn.

Gandalf sighs. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." He warns them all.  
The fellowship begins walking, picking themselves carefully over fallen steps and large rocks, illuminated by Gandalf's staff. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

***

Ora begins to stir, hearing muffled voices around her. "I have no memory of this place." She hears Gandalf say to the group.

The fellowship decides to rest as they await Gandalf to remember where to go. Ora opens her eyes, meeting the deep blue of Legolas'. He carefully sets her down, her back against a large rock. "You've been out for hours." He whispered to her.

Aragorn made his way over. "How do you feel, Wolf-Mother?" He looked worried.

She cracked a smile, even though her arm was throbbing. "I'll live." She twitched her nose, ignoring the conversations of the others.

"You're quite tough, Ora." Boromir added, smirking at her in amusement. "I would not have the courage or stomach to handle such a wound as you did."

"I'm not a weak mortal." She replied weakly, jokingly. "I can survive worse." She closed her eyes as she took in the scents of the place around her. She bit her lip, as she scent of Gollum was on the stale air, along with many, fouler things. "Gandalf!" She cried, getting the wizard's attention. "One of those tunnels smells cleaner than the rest."

Gandalf's eyes brightened. "Oh! Its that way!"

Merry hopped up with a grin. "He's remembered!"

Legolas helped Ora to her feet and from there she refused anymore help.

The group begins following Gandalf down a dark, winding staircase. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He winked at Ora. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Merry looked at Ora and she tapped her nose with her left, index finger. He smiled at her and walked over to her side, taking her left hand in his own hand as Pip joined them. "I'm glad you've come to, Ora." Merry whispered.

Pip nodded. "We were worried for you!" She smiled at how easily they had decided she was their friend.

"Worry not, my friends. I will heal soon enough, you'll see when we get to Lorien." Sh told them.

Soon enough the stairs birth them into a large cavern. "Lets risk a little more light." Gandalf says quietly before the crystal on his staff brightens, lighting up the cavern.

A grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see, causes the Fellowship to look around in awe at the craftsmanship of the dwarves. Gimli even lets out a soft gasp. And Ora wags her tail at the beauty before them.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announces.

Sam grins. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

They walk through the cavern, the awe only growing stronger as they look about them. Rays of sunshine catch Ora's attention and she sighs in relief, having missed the outside world. Gimli moves quickly towards the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls, trying to bring the dwarf back, but he ignores Gandalf.

The fellowship runs after him, and Ora is careful of her arm as she darts into the room. A large tomb rests in the middle and bodies lay scattered about. "No! No!" Gimli cries as he kneels by the tomb and sobs.

Gandalf places a hand on Gimli's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." He reads from the tomb.

Gandalf spies a skeleton propped up against the tomb, a large journal in its clutches. He passes his staff and hat to Pip as he leans down and pries to book out of the dead's grip. Ora closes her eyes, still feeling the pain in her arm and Legolas moves to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She growls halfheartedly at him but allows him to stay at her side. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispers to Aragorn as he also moves to Ora's side.

Gandalf opens the book and begins reading as Ora leans against Legolas, whimpering in a canine like fashion. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall." He reads ominously. Gimli wipes his eyes and finishes his crying as Gandalf reads on. "We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Pip's eyes widen in fear and he looks to Ora, but she is in too much pain to offer him any reassurance. He backs up, not looking where he's going.

"Drums...drums...in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..." Gandalf reads on. "They are coming!" As the last line is read, a loud crashing sound erupts from behind them all and they all turn to see Pip had knocked a corpse along with a bucket and chain down a deep well.

It clangs and bangs as it falls, hitting the walls of the well as it goes. Ora winces, as she hears the pattering of feet, moving quickly in their direction. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf rips his hat and staff out of the hobbits hands.

Pip looked down apologetically. Loud booming and drum like sounds begin echoing towards them, getting louder and louder as they approach. Ora moves away from Legolas and stands her ground after picking up a fallen sword in her left hand. She wouldn't be as helpful, wounded as she was, but she would still fight.

"Frodo!" Sam is the first to speak as he notices the Ring Bearer's sword glowing blue.

Legolas' eyes widen. "Orcs!"

Boromir rushes to the doors and looks out just as an arrow flies by, barely missing him. Aragorn runs to his fellow humans side. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" He tells the hobbits as he and Boromir work together to close the doors. The hobbits all move to Gandalf's side.

Pippin grabs Ora's tail and pulls, so she'll move closer to him and the rest of the hobbits. She complies but keeps her eyes on the door.

Once the doors are closed, Ora's ears perk up at the sound of low bellowing. "They have a cave troll." Boromir explains sarcastically.

Legolas begins tossing weapons to Aragorn and Boromir who use them to barricade the door from the oncoming hoard.

All the little hobbits brandish their swords, fear in their eyes as they ready for the fight.

Gimli climbs atop Balin's tomb, holding up his own weaponry. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He shouts with a need for vengeance for his fallen kin.

Soon the doors begin being broken down as the enemy makes their way in. Legolas shoots an arrow through a gap in the door and is rewarded with a scream of pain. Aragorn is the second to fire an arrow, as he had found a long bow at some point. Orcs and goblins break through the door, swarming into the room.

Ora finds herself separated from the others as she is surrounded by orcs. She swings her sword around, decapitating the foul beasts as she spins and parries their attacks. She bites through her bottom lip, trying to ignore the searing pain in her right arm as she nimbly moves about the room, killing orcs as she goes.   
She swings her sword and lodges it into one orcs throat before spinning around and round house kicking another in the face with all her strength, sending it flying.

As the orcs thin, the cave troll is forced into the room and it growls as it starts swinging a club murderously at them all. Ora finds herself jumping backwards to keep out of it's reach. She throws her sword and hits it in the right shoulder but it only screams and pulls the blade out, tossing it aside before crashing its weapon into her damaged arm and sending her flying.

Her head hits the wall and she blacks out. She comes to again when Legolas is hauling her out of the room and into a rear chamber. High, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders.

She moves wearily out his grasp as they all form a circle around the hobbits. Ora howls in horrible pain as her body finally shifts into her large wolf form and she is careful not to step on her right paw as she growls menacingly at the orcs around them. There are hundreds, if not thousands surrounding them.   
But all of a sudden they all disband, fleeing in fear. Ora's furry body shakes and she whimpers as she catches the scent she feared to meet; the Balrog.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir cried out, not sure if he should be frightened or grateful.

A loud growl, demonic in its sound echoed through the halls and Gandalf closed his eyes. "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." A red, burning light, like fire, slowly showed itself from the end of the hall. "This foe is beyond any of you." He looks pointedly at Ora, who he knew, that even wounded would stay to fight it in vain. "Run!" He orders them. "Run!'

The fellowship does as commanded and runs. Ora keeps pace with the others, her right, front leg bleeding as she runs on it. Legolas frowns at her, but knows there is no time to do anything at this moment for her. They head down a flight of stairs but stop quickly when they notice a large segment is missing. Boromir almost falls in, but is saved by Legolas who reacts quickly, pulling him back to safety.

Ora grabs the back of Pip's cloak with her teeth, yanking him back from running over the cliff. He gives her a thankful smile in return.

Aragorn turns to look at Gandalf, who is weary. "Gandalf!"

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf replies. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, as if to help him, but is pushed away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf snaps. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again and the Fellowship follows Aragorn down another set of steps where they again encounter a large gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps the distance with ease and beckons to Gandalf. "Gandalf!"

The old wizard leaps the distance next and Ora turns around, facing the other way as arrows begin whistling through the air towards them. She watches where the Balrog will appear and listens to most of the rest of the fellowship jump the gap.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" She hears Gimli shout indignantly and a few moments later she hears him shout again. "Not the beard!"

She quickly turns and leaps the distance, the fellowship on the other side making room for her, since she was as large as a horse in her current form. After she lands, another large section of stairs crumble into the molten fire far below, leaving Aragorn and Frodo stranded.

She lets out a loud bark at Aragorn, not wanting to see the death of the human child she raised. Her hackles raise as she stands perfectly still, watching in horror.

Aragorn holds tight to Frodo. "Lean forward." He shouts and they do, causing their piece of the stairs to pull forward, crashing into where the rest of the fellowship awaited. Legolas caught Aragorn and pulled him away from the edge as Boromir catches Frodo.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted at them all and they didn't hesitate to do so. Ora made it to the end of the bridge first and turned to wait for her companions. Her paw and leg leaving a trail of blood behind as she went. She shook her head, feeling dizzy from loss of blood.

The Fellowship flee. Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog.

"You can not pass!" He shouted. Ora shook her head again and shifted back, Legolas grabbed her in his arms as she swayed uncertainly, barely keeping consciousness.

"Legolas." She mumbled. "Don't let me go." Her eyes fluttered closed and Legolas quickly pulled off his cloak, wrapping her in it to try and staunch the bleeding.

Great shadows like wings of ash whirl around the demon, which spreads its arms and bursts into cracking, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stands beneath it, staff and sword raised. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" He begins to lift his staff. A blazing light radiates from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog heaves its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellows at the wizard. "Go back to the Shadow!"   
A thread of flame issues from the Balrog's maw, and it steps forward onto the bridge. The beats brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summons the last of his energy, and raises his sword and staff together into the air. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!!!" Gandalf screams, driving his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall; he turns to follow the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip.

Frodo makes to run to Gandalf's aide but Boromir restrains him. Legolas holds tighter to the passed out wolf woman in his arms, his heart hammering in fear that they would lose many members of the Fellowship this day. "Gandalf!" Frodo cries.

"Fly! You fools!" Gandalf tells them before falling to his death.

***

Ora's eyes open as she feels soft hands washing dried blood off her skin. She turns and looks over the fair and beautiful elven queen, Galadriel, who was tending to Ora's arm. "Ah, you awoken. The Princeling has been dreadful worried, Ora." She said softly.

Ora smiled. "So we made it to Lorien. Its been a while, Galadriel." She sat up, noticing she was in a healing room. She put her left hand over her right arm. "Will you help me?" She asked, and Galadriel nodded, understanding the request.

Galadriel laid her hand over Ora's left on, and together they activated the old Wolf magic that allowed Ora to heal her arm. Ora smiled in relief as the pain faded. "Thank you, I was too weak to activate it myself."

Galadriel smiled. "I am happy you are well." She motioned to a set of clean clothes. "Take these and head to the bath houses. I'm sure you'll appreciate a hot bath." Her eyes held a soft sadness and Ora pulled the clothes into her arms.

"What happened when I was passed out?" She asked the elven queen hesitantly.

Galadriel shook her head. "Gandalf has passed into shadow."


	6. Reflections in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raised his blade and with a sorrowful look, made to strike her. But she was wild and no man could stop the power she had.

Ora's eyes widened at Galadriel's statement. "And so the Grey Wizard passes from Middle-Earth." Ora mumbled as she cast her eyes downwards, her ears falling down lazily.   
She closed her eyes and tilted back her head, releasing a howl, a cry for the dead and gone.

When she opened her eyes again, Galadriel spoke up. "Go and bathe. Search me out when you are done, we must speak about other things before you return to the Fellowship."

Ora stood and bowed her head to the fair queen before leaving her presence and heading to the bath house.

She stripped her torn and filthy clothes from her body before slipping into the hot water to bathe.

It was soothing and relaxing.

• • •

When she finished her bath, she dressed in the garments Galadriel had given her. And she allowed her long hair to flow free. She wore now a light blue dress with long sleeves. She wrinkled her nose at the skirts, but figured she could always acquire something more befitting before they left Lothlorien.

Ora strode out of the bath house and followed Galadriel's scent.

She scowled when she saw that Galadriel stood before her mirror. "You know I dislike that mirror. I do not wish to see time the way it shows." Ora growled.

Galadriel frowned but gestured to the mirror anyhow. "I have seen what it will show you. You need to see it."

Ora sighed and walked forwards. She peered into the mirror.

She saw the past first.

she saw herself turning from her people as they chose to align themselves with Sauron.   
He had offered her kin great power, and he had given it to them.

Sauron's Dogs, her people were called. For they stayed in their wolf forms, rabid and wild from the power he had given them. But when he was cut down, that powered killed them all off.

She had chosen not to side herself with him, because she never wanted to be that wild or rabid, she wanted to keep her mind and sanity.

Next the mirror showed her the first time she met Aragorn.

She had been visiting Rivendell. As Elrond had always been a friend of hers, and it had been years since they last spoke.

She had arrived and strode down the great halls when her ears perked up, picking up the sound of a wailing babe. Curiosity had driven her to follow the sound.

"Elrond, to what purpose do you have a screaming, human pup?" She had asked upon seeing the elf, holding the child in his arms.

"This is Aragorn, the heir to Gondor. His mother brought him to us." Elrond explained, leaving out many details.

Ora walked closer and upon seeing her, Aragorn stopped crying. He reached his tiny hands, begging her to hold him. Elrond raised his eyebrows and handed her the child.

She held the toddler in her arms and he smiled as he reached up to pull on her ear. "I think he's taken to you, my friend." Elrond chuckled.

Ora shook her head and handed him back to Elrond. "I dislike pups."

The moment he was back in Elrond's arms, he began to scream again.

It was discovered quickly that he was calmest in her presence. So Ora gave in and stayed in Rivendell, and she soon became quite attached to her human pup.

She laughed as he learned to walk by holding onto her tail and clumsily walking behind her as she went about her days.

The mirror shifted, showing her leaving Rivendell, and Aragorn.

"Please don't go, Wolf Mother." The 13 year old begged, clutching tightly to her tail.

Ora smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "It is time you took your fate into your own hands. We will see each other once more, pup." And with those words, she shifted into wolf form and took off, leaving the child behind.

Ora looked up from the mirror. "Why must I see the past? I understand not, Galadriel." But Galadriel just motioned for her to look again.

Ora turned her attention back to the mirror and once more the scene shifted.

She saw herself in wolf form, growling and baring her teeth at an opponent. Aragorn's face came into view, along with the broken and lifeless bodies of her friends.

He raised his blade and with a sorrowful look, made to strike her. But she was wild and no man could stop the power she had.

For she had chosen to take Sauron's side.

She growled and leapt onto Aragorn, tearing out his throat.

Ora pulled back away from the mirror. "Galadriel!" She cried in horror.

The elven queen pursed her lips for a moment. "What you last saw, was your fate if you ever choose the power Sauron offers. He wishes to take your will and sanity, as he did the others. You are a weapon in his eyes, and he will not hesitate to do whatever he must to get your allegiance."

Ora backed away from the mirror and growled. "I did not join then! And I will not join him now!"

"I pray you keep that decision." Galadriel walked towards the Wolf Walker and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keep what you saw in mind, and go rest. Your friends await you."

Ora nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Galadriel." She murmured before tracing after the scent of the fellowship.

• • •

"Ora!" Legolas was the first to spot her and he ran quickly to her side as she made into the small clearing the Fellowship was in. "Your arm? It's better?"

She flashed him a smile. "Yes, you need not know how." She raised a brow as he flicked his eyes across her form.

"I thought wolves didn't go traipsing about in skirts?" He teased. "You're beautiful."

She smirked. "Sounds as if I shall be the victor of our bet." She strode away from him and made her way to Aragorn, sitting herself at his side.

The hobbits, along with Gimli, were fast asleep. "I'm glad you're alright, Lady Ora." Boromir nodded his head at her.

"Thank you for your concern, Boromir." She replied. Legolas came to stand near them.

"I am also glad you are well, Wolf Mother." Aragorn pulled her into a hug and she smiled softly.

"Worry not for me, my dear pup." She murmured in response.

She stood up and frowned. "I think I'm going to find myself something to eat." Legolas made to offer her lembas bread but she shook her head. "I've not hunted in a while, that is what I shall do."

She turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. "My Lady Ora? I am Haldir, Galadriel sent me to escort you to a place you may hunt." The blond elf bowed as he introduced himself. "She said she knew you'd be in the mindset to do so."

Ora grinned at her friends. "Ah, Galadriel knows me well. I shall return soon enough."

And so she allowed Haldir to lead her away.


	7. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been wondering, why are you the last of your kin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going a little off the books in this one. By that I mean in the books, they were in Lothlorien for a few days, so I'm going to say our beautiful fellowship is there for a week. I have my reasons. Enjoy!
> 
> Also the song belongs to Imperial Mouth.

A few days passed, and the Fellowship remained in Lothlorien, regathering their strength.

Legolas kept mostly to being with the other elves, and was only really seen during mealtimes. As for Ora, she could oft be found with Haldir, as they had struck up quite the friendship, yet it was obvious to all that Legolas envied the time Haldir spent with her.

Legolas decided on their fourth night there, that he would spend the night with the rest of the Fellowship, in hopes to have more time with Ora.

He waited impatiently through dinner, wondering where the Wolf Walker was.

"Ora sups with Haldir most nights." Aragorn said, offering the answer to the question Legolas hadn't verbally asked. "She'll return on her own time."

A few hours more pass before Ora and Haldir find their way to the Fellowship, Ora laughing at some trivial thing the elf had said.

Legolas' eyes narrowed in jealousy at the two, in his thoughts, it should be him causing her to be so happy. He watched with pursed lips as she bid Haldir a goodnight and sat herself next to Aragorn.

"Ah! Legolas! You grace us with your presence!" Her tone was jovial and he knew she was jesting with him.

"I believe I'm the one who should be saying that. You and Haldir seem tied at the hip." He meant for it to come out in a teasing tone, but all he could muster was jealousy.

Ora frowned and shook her head, deciding to let his tone go and not engage him in an argument over who she would befriend.

"Lady Ora!" Pip piped up, coming to her side. "I've been wondering, why are you the last of your kin?"

"Forgive me, but I've also wondered that. The stories say your people were Sauron's pets..." Boromir added to the conversation as he turned to look at her.

A silence washed over the Fellowship, all humour fading away as they awaited Ora to either deny their request or to tell the story.

With downcast eyes and a deep breath, Ora began to speak. "Our Alpha decided we would follow Sauron. I was the only Wolf Walker who saw this as a wrong decision.

You see, when the Alpha gives a command, it is final. We have not the will or ability to disobey. So I was left with not many options.

The reason I survived when they did not, is because I turned from my kin. I gave up my right to call myself one of them.

In doing so, I gave up my family, my friends, my magics...

I turned away from them and from Sauron. I thought my punishment would be my exile from my people and my loss of my full ability to use wolf magics.

But it was truly to see my kin perish.

I just didn't want to be a part of that evil... And I was afraid of it as well. "

Legolas looked at her as she spoke. He took in her body language, the ears pressed against her head, her tail curled over her leg, and he was sorry that she lost so much.

"What is wolf magic?" Gimli asked, changing the subject from his friend's pain.

Ora gave him a soft smile. "A wolf has the magics to heal themselves, to speak to other beasts, and to listen in on the thoughts of others... Plus, the magics we have serve another purpose.

You see, without them, there is a chance that we will shift into our wolf forms and never be able to shift back. It's a risk I take anytime I shift." She explained.

Merry and Pip exchanged a look. "Then we are even more grateful to you for keeping us warm on the mountain, my Lady." Merry said.

She just smiled. "Anyone else have questions then? It seems to be pester Ora night." She laughed.

Legolas grinned. "I have a question, well no. It's a request actually."

His grin widened as one of her ears popped up and she tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Sing us a song." He replied simply.

Frodo looked over at Ora and gave her a smile. "Yes, please sing. I've wondered what kind of songs the Wolves have."

She shook her head in defeat. "If you insist. But we don't have many songs in the Western Tongue. Most are a series of yips and howls." She mused.

The four young hobbits sidled in close to her and even Gimli looked interested in what sort of lyrics she would perform.

She stood up and Aragorn smiled, no doubt remembering wolf lullabies from his childhood.

"Slow, we paddle through the lake  
Straight to the very center of the darkest water  
Where we can embrace the shadows on the surface  
The eyes that look up lifeless from our twins below

And though your arms and legs are under  
Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder  
My love will be there still

True, it's chilling to behold  
Up close we stumble backwards laughing in our boats  
Till the image sinks away to someplace far but certain  
A land of mere suspension where someday we must go

And though your arms and legs are under  
Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder  
My love will be there still

Though your arms and legs are under  
Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder  
My love will be there still" Her soft soprano voice filled the night air as she sang of love. And at one point, she'd even caught Legolas' eye and given him a wink as she had sung.

She sank back down to sit and received a little applause from her friends.

"Very lovely, Wolf-Mother. But the song about the Pup Warrior shall always be my favourite." Aragorn grinned at her.

Before anyone else could comment, she sprang back up and stretched. "I'm going for a short walk, and then I shall retire for the night." And with those words said, she meandered off and away from the Fellowship.

To no one's surprise, it was only moments before Legolas hopped up and followed after her.

He caught up to her and they walked on in silence for a few seconds. "Your voice is lovely." He complimented.

She shrugged. "Anyone can sing if they have the ability to stay on tune." She stopped walking and leaned against a tree, one arm draped over her stomach lazily as she looked at him.

He watched her tail wag slowly from side-to-side in that way that he knew meant she was thinking something mischievous.   
Remembering their bet, he gave her his own smirk and closed the distance between them.

His hands were on either side of her head, palms pressed against the tree bark. "You're beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered in her ear, causing it to twitch slightly.

Her lips slowly spread into her own smirk as she picked up on what he was doing. He blushed heavily as her hands came to rest on his hips, as she pulled him closer. "This still isn't a game you'll be able to win." She told him.

His breathing hitched for a moment as she leaned forward, brushing her nose against his. He instinctively moved towards her, as if to close the gap between their lips and sealing the kiss. But she moved away and darted out of his grasp in seconds.

"Almost had you!" She laughed from behind him and he whirled around and grinned.

He put one foot forward, pretending to be menacing. "Yes, perhaps. But soon I'll be the one having you!" And with that he ran towards her, knowing full well she'd run off.

But he gave chase. They ran through Lorien laughing as he chased after her. She spied her sleeping space ahead and was about to dive for it when he pounced, wrapping his arms around her as they both hit the ground.

Their friends all looked over with raised eyebrows as they watched the elf prop himself up and lean over the Wolf Walker, both now laying in the dirt.

"As much as continuation would be desirable, we have an audience." Ora pointed out before wrapping a leg around him and using her momentum to roll them both over so she was on top, and then she skipped away to bed.

Legolas was both embarrassed for their provocative position in front of their friends, and flustered at her ease with him.

He knew his heart was long gone, stolen away by the wolf in their group.


	8. Departing Lothlorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just as she catches sight of the first one, her body shifts, changing into the large wolf form. She throws her head back and unleashes a mighty howl. She's ready for this fight.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." States Celebron as the Fellowship stands upon the shores, so early in the morning.

It was time for them to depart Lorien and be on their way once more. Elves fastened brooches to the Fellowship's cloaks. Ora stood at Legolas' side, her tail twitching back and forth.

Galadriel smiles at each member, preparing to give them gifts before they leave, to help them on their way.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She says as a beautifully made wooden bow is handed to Legolas.

Legolas stares at it in awe before stretching it and testing it. He finds it satisfactory, and there is a grateful look in his eyes.

Galadriel shares his smile before turning to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." They take the daggers and thank her, looking them over in fascination.

Next, she turns to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." He is handed a length of silver rope, braided beautifully.

"Thank you, my lady." He says honestly before shooting the daggers that had been given to Merry and Pip an envious glance. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel only gives him an amused smile before turning to Gimli, who averts his eyes bashfully from her gaze. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asks, her eyebrows raised.

Gimli shook his head. "Nothing." He said quietly. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." It was evident to Ora that he had become enamored with the fair Elven queen.

Galadriel allows him a giggle, which quite amused Ora.

"Actually, there was one thing -- ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." Gimli spoke, stopping her from turning away. His cheeks were a deepening red.

She leans in and he whispers his request in her ear. Ora's own ears twitch as she catches his words whispered on the wind.

Galadriel nods and hands him something before turning to Aragorn. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel...pelitha." She speaks softly to Aragorn.

Ora looks away, allowing her human pup to share a sorrowed conversation with Galadriel.

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." Aragorn replied to the beautiful Elven queen before him.

Galadriel nods once. "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn...to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil," Her voice deepens ominously, "or to fall into darkness...with all that is left of your kin."

Galadriel walks back to Ora, a sadness in her glimmering eyes. "My dearest friend." She starts, looking Ora in the eyes. "I fear many trials yet await you." She holds her hand out to Ora, who opens her palms. "For you, Ora, a trinket given to me by your mother before she turned to Sauron."

The Elven queen drops a ring into Ora's outstretched palm. The band is made of bone, magicked into a circle and hardened to be as strong as marble and granite. For Ora's kin, such a ring was only worn by an Alpha, to signify their strength and leadership.

"I do not understand why my mother would have such an item." Ora murmured as she slipped the ring onto her own finger.

"Use it as a reminder of your strength, Ora. Never give in to the seductive forces of the darkness." Galadriel advised before stepping away from the Wolf.

She looks to Frodo. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kisses his forehead. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

She wished the Fellowship goodbye and they broke into groups, climbing into the boats.

"Ora, come. There is room enough for you in our boat." Legolas motions to the boat he and Gimli would be sharing.

Ora strides over and slips off her cloak, folding it up and placing it into the boat. "I would much rather swim." She replies before walking into the cold water and diving under.

\- - -

The Fellowship paddled for hours, and every so oft, Legolas would look about for Ora. Ora would vanish under the water for long periods of time, only to resurface in different spots along the river.

For the most part though, Ora swam lazily along, only visible from the nose up. Legolas was left to wonder how she kept up her stamina, swimming for so long a time.

"Ora!" Pip called out softly, his eyes scanning the surface of the water.

Her head popped up near his boat and he smiled at her. "Yes, Pippin?" She asked.

He leaned slightly towards her. "Could you sing us another song? But one in the wolf language? I'm curious what that sounds like." He asks of her.

She smiled in amusement. "To your ears, it would not sound so beautiful." She warned.

"Still, we'd like to hear it." Merry piped in.

Ora slowly moved so that she was floating down the river beside them, on her back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

A series of growls, soft howls, and other noises the rest of the fellowship was incapable of making, sounded from her. And slowly they were all able to pick out a tune in the sorrowful sounding song.

It lasted only a few minutes, and when she was done, she dove back under the water, leaving her companions to come to their own conclusions about the meaning behind the song.

Aragorn had heard the hymn once before and recalled it was the song of sacrifices and hope. He found it strangely well placed for their journey.

\- - -

When they finally pulled the boats to shore to make camp, she trudged out of the water and shook off, much like any other canine would.

She helps the hobbits build up a fire before she sits down, a look of exhaustion on her features.

"You should have accepted the boat ride." Legolas mocked as he sat down beside her. "You're so tired, I don't see what use you would be if a fight were to happen."

She shook her head, accepting the greasy, fatty meat Sam handed her from the fire. "Do not worry about me, Princeling." She tossed the meat into her mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. "I can handle my own."

She then curled into a ball, her head on his lap, and drifted immediately into slumber.

\- - -

The next morning came early, and once again Ora denied the boats in favor of swimming down the river.

\- - -

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn announced with a hint of excitement, hours later.

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern are their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

Ora's head pops up near Aragorn's boat. "I once promised to bring you to look upon them, it seems in a roundabout way I have fulfilled my oath." She tells her pup, a smirk on her face.

Aragorn only smiles at his Wolf-Mother, glad to share this moment with her.

As they sail past the statues, it is evident they may go no further, as the river becomes a large, roaring waterfall. Ora vanishes under the water's surface, only to appear on the bank moments later. The Fellowship follows suit, paddling over to the shore.

They all start quickly in on making camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn informs the small group.

Ora's tail twitches and she goes to stand at Legolas' side, her tail brushing against his thigh.

Gimli gives Aragorn a sarcastic look. "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" He says mock cheerfully, causing Pip to look alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn ends the discussion.

Gimli looks appalled. "Recover my...?!" The rest of his words are a jumble of grumbles and grunts of protest.

Legolas approaches Aragorn with Ora on his heels. "We should leave now." The Elf prince tells Aragorn.

Aragorn shakes his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." He states quietly.

Legolas' eyes narrow. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" He says wisely.

"I too, sense something disturbing, Pup. I smell a growing darkness within our ranks." She says softly, quietly, her thoughts on Boromir.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asks innocently, inquiring of the whereabouts of his friend.

Aragorn, Ora, and Legolas share a look.

"I'll follow his scent." Ora announces before running off into the woods, her nose to the air as she sorts through all the smells around her, tracking the young ring bearer's.

She bursts through the trees, only to find Boromir looking ashamed. "I did not mean it, I was overcome..." He stated up-descriptively,

Ora's lips pulled back, showing her teeth. "What have you done, Boromir?" She snarls at the human.

But before he is given the opportunity to explain himself, Ora catches a far more alarming scent; Uruk-Hai.

Her eyes widen and she rushes further into the woods, towards the smell. Her body ripples as the need to shift into her wolf form descends upon her the closer she gets to the foul beasts.

And just as she catches sight of the first one, her body shifts, changing into the large wolf form. She throws her head back and unleashes a mighty howl. She's ready for this fight.


	9. Internal Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mind was a battlefield of its own as Sauron fought for any information he could gain on the Fellowship, but Ora countered him at every strike.

Ora tore through flesh and bone, her fangs and claws decimating Uruk-Hai after Uruk-Hai.

But no matter how many she killed, more and more took their places. Her mouth was filled with the nasty taste of their blood, just as her nostrils were overwhelmed by the scent of it.

It soon became hard to keep up. Especially once she was surrounded and they were attempting to pile onto her body and hold her down.

She did all she could to knock them off, but soon enough she was held still by the sheer amount and weight of all that held onto her.

Their reasoning was revealed when one produced a leather collar, tanned blacker than anything she had yet seen. It radiated a strong, evil magic and she wrenched and fought to be free of their grasps.

But it was to no avail as the leather collar was fastened onto her neck. The effect was instantaneous, an evil and unyielding power seeped into her mind; Sauron.

He immediately began to wage a war on her mind to get her to come to his wishes.

She receded deep into her own mind as her body thrashed of its own accord. Ora realised quickly that she had a choice: Fight back with her body and allow her mind to be taken by Sauron, or fight back with her mind and allow the evil magic of the collar to control her body.

She chose the latter.

Her mind was a battlefield of its own as Sauron fought for any information he could gain on the Fellowship, but Ora countered him at every strike. 

Even as he chanted loud and clear, she replayed old memories in her thoughts to keep him at bay.

Outside of her mind, her body complied to the feral and rabid place the collar took her.

The Uruk-Hai chained her and led her away. Her body was as any dumb beast, snarling and viscous and unthinking. 

But her mind quickly tired, she was not stronger than Sauron. So she did the only thing she could.

Ora gave up thought and emotion and memory. Ora became nothing more than a wild beast. 

Ora ceased to exist.

All that was left was a large and feral wolf, the size of a full grown horse.

It took many of the Uruk-Hai to lead her away from the battle.

And once they had the halflings, they fled with the wolf.

~•~

 

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas cries, even as his eyes search for any trace of Ora. Yet in his heart he knows she has been taken.

Aragorn stands still and says nothing in response. It is evident he won't go after the two Hobbits that are set out to Mordor.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas says in defeat as he realises Aragorn's thoughts.

Aragorn shakes his head. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed!" Gimli's voice is full of despair and sorrow.

Aragorn puts his hands on both of their shoulders and looks the two in the eyes, one at a time. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, or my Wolf-Mother to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning widely. 

"Yes!!! Haha!" Gimli shouts, excited by the prospect of saving his friends.

Legolas' sharp eyes catch sight of something in the dirt a few feet off and he lopes over and picks it up.

It was the ring Galadriel had given Ora. Aragorn watches as the Elven prince slides it onto his own finger. "I will save you, Ora. You have my promise." He whispers before rejoining his friends.


End file.
